The Last Stand
by MelodyLutezTH03
Summary: 'A Sick Game about a fight to the death?, this could be intresting' Melody The Whole of mobious has been surrounded in town square unaware of what is going on until melody sheads light on the situation and the gang are told 6 of them are to be placed in an arena and have to fight to the death so only 1 survives.. so Who will be chosen and win...


_**Welcome to my first story Enjoy, i know i did writing it.. please fav,rate and send a review... if you have any ideas on what to write go ahead and ask me.. im always in need of ideas**_

_Tuesday 2pm_

"Urgh i hate Tuesday's, they are so boring, like anyother day" melody said as she was walking through the streets with her hood up on her cloak as it was still daylight. "Melody you know you shouldn't be out here" Dante replied. "Dante do you want me to have a life... actually DONT answer that.. i have to atleast seem normal i will not be forced to move again.. *her ears pointed down* iv had that my whole life" she said and she stayed silent for a moment lost in thought.

"Hey, come on its the 21st century anything can happen here, people nowdays are so 'extreme' that unique people are considered normal, weird i know but you know i wouldn't let anyone hurt you" dante said putting his arm around melodys waist as they walked. Melody smiled under her hood and held dantes hand that was wrapped around her.

As they began to walk melody noticed a helicopter that was in the town square, melody looked at dante confused. They both nodded and ran towards the square. In the square stood a large group of people who lived in the area. Supah,Erin,Sanc,Hyper,Link,Sonic,Shadow,Amy,Silver,Blaze,Knuckles,Rouge,Tails,espio,vector,charmy, and cream all looked petrified {besides the guys of course -.e Shadow; Im NEVER SCARED mel; yeah yeah -,e anyway lets continue}.

"Guys Whats going on?" melody asked. "its G.U.N they've surrounded us" sonic replied "then why dont you and shadow kick their asses" dante wondered. "The Bastards took the chaos emeralds" shadow replied "but you dont need them" melody acknowlaged.

"They cant go anywhere and nether can you" a voice explained. "Oh yeah wanna try it..." melody growled *Melody's eyes scanned the surroundings and her ears listened to the voice* "You can't touch me, my officers will shoot you down in an instant, allow me to introduce myself, i am sargent Daisy" the man took a step forward showing himself. " Daisy? Dude thats a chick name...*she laughed mocking him* wow what a terrifying name... you know whats worse... 'Dave'" *she continued laughing then looked at the gang who had a very serious look on their face and she stopped*

Sonic stepped foward and shook his head, melody looked back at the officer.. "hmm so tell me why are we here and you better be truthful" she said glaring at the human. " i wont tell you anything *he turned away* "Oh yeah*darts infront of him pulls him to the ground so he is eyelevel with her and she glares into his eyes using her compulsion on him. "TeLL ME!" melody shouted.

The officer sighed "You are all brought here because the G.U.N has devised a new scheme, where 6 of you will go into the arena we have created and play 'The Last Stand' he explained *Melody widened her eyes and dropped the man on the floor* "The Last Stand... That rings a bell, *she thinks for a few moments and realises* This is like the Hunger Games," Dante walked up to her and looked concerned "The last stand? What is that" he asked *melody shook her head* " Its a Sick game where people bet on a contestant to win..and all the competitors have to fight to the death and the winner is the last one standing" she said, her eyes on the floor.

"So, if we get chosen, theres a chance we will die" amy said terrified. Melody sighed "Yes amy, depending on your skills and who your up against depends on whether you live or not" "How do they chose"tails asked "it is at complete random *she turned to a stage that was placed and a tall man in a grey suit had a goldfish bowl full of pieces of paper* That is how they decide Tails, by picking out 6 names from that bowl"

" WELCOME to the 1st edition of THE LAST STAND, 6 brave girls and boys will be chosen to fight for their freedom and win the prize of a lifetime.. the chance to win a ticket to escape being picked for THE LAST STAND" the mayor explained. "i dont want to die,*hugs link tightly"erin whispers. "Erin,supah,link you guys wont be chosen, they dont want humans in the games,, only mobians" melody explained "b –but that means sanc you might be chosen *she hugs him with tears in her eyes*" supah cried "that is a possibility, but i will be okay supah"sanc replied..

"time to announce the first contestant.. *reaches into the bowl picks out a piece of paper* The 1st One is..." Everyone holds their breath praying it wasnt them.

_**MWHAHAA im evil arnt i XD well i hope ya guys enjoyed part 1.. i will be doing part two soon. So you guys i want you to comment who do you think will be chosen xD?**_


End file.
